


Relaxation

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange helps Moblit relax after a busy evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Day in, day out, he never failed her. Always watching her back around test subjects. Gathering all the necessary materials for upcoming research. Putting things where he knows she will find them when she needs them (he has his own way of organizing based solely around her). And making sure everything was ready for the dreaded budget meetings.

Hange always understood how much she relied on Moblit. She knew he was always around and that nothing would probably get done without him. Yet, he ran around in the background, almost single handedly running the show. Hange walked into her office one evening after getting somethings for dinner; she noticed him sorting through papers and putting them in the right spots, well right for her anyway. She thought it was time for a break.

“Here,” she startled the poor guy deep in his work. “Sit down. Let’s eat.” She placed the tray on an empty spot on the table and walked around it to him.

“Well we’re meeting with Erwin tomorrow so he can take our research and hopefully get us more funding. You’ve done all this work, I want you to get your funding so you can continue!”

By the time he finished rattling his whole thought in one breath, Hange was wrapping her arms around him. “First of all, it’s ours. You’ve been doing just as much, if not more, work than me. Secondly, and I know this sounds just ridiculous coming from me, but you need a break.” Hange had Moblit in a strong hug, as if to hug the tension from him.

He sighed, returning the hug and resting his head on her shoulder. “I’m just so proud of all the work you, um, we have done. I want others to see what good it’s doing. How it’s helping us.” He had now almost melted into a puddle in her arms. She had a way of being able to relax him when he got as worked up as she did.

“Come on, sit down and eat something. I brought, um, some kind of soup? Maybe? And some bread. Oh, that’s hard. Well, there’s hot, hmm, well there’s tea. Yeah, this dinner sucks.”

Moblit let out a chuckle as he watched her go over everything on the tray. “How about just a break?” he suggested.

Hange laughed as well. She took his hand and let him to the couch. Moblit flopped crossed legged facing the side as she got on her knees, slight elevated behind him. “How about a massage? You’ve been working like crazy preparing for this budget meeting. And all hunched over the table. Your back must be so messed up!”

He could hardly say no. She gave the best massages. She started at his neck, right at the top. With her thumbs she rolled slow outward circles, as if to open him up and release the tension built up inside. Working her way down, she reached out to his shoulders, grabbing and rubbing them up and back. The feeling spread his chest open, causing him to want to focus on his own deep breaths. Her real forte was working her way down the back. She kneaded and pressed every inch of his back. When she found those knots, she bear down her thumbs until they hurt if that’s what it took to untangle his muscles. By the time she got to his tail bone, he was slowly falling back into her lap.

“Better?” Hange asked, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, rubbing his chest. She let his head fall back onto her, kissing her cheek.

“So much. You’re too good to me,” he replied.

Hange knew it was the other way around, but she’d let him think that for a little while longer. She stretched her legs out and slid down next to him. They fidgeted until Moblit had Hange wrapped up tight in his arms, safe in his care. Right where she belonged.


End file.
